


Extended Metaphor

by sekiharatae



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiharatae/pseuds/sekiharatae
Summary: Vala might be reading too much into those lyrics...
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Vala Mal Doran





	Extended Metaphor

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** #9 - Favorite Holiday Song ([](https://citrus-taste.livejournal.com/profile)[ **citrus_taste**](https://citrus-taste.livejournal.com/) mini xmas challenge)  
> 

"So..." Daniel swallowed and tried to steady his breathing, " _Santa Baby_?" Glasses askew and hair more than a little ruffled, his attempt to appear unaffected earned him another lingering kiss.

"It’s my favorite of your holiday songs," Vala finally murmured, taking a half-step back to perch on the desk in front of him. "The lyrics are quite evocative."

"You mean now that you’ve changed them." His hands reached out of their own volition, grasping her hips as he stepped between her knees.

"You Tau’ri aren’t the only people in the galaxy, Daniel. My version embraces that diversity." Slowly and deliberately she began unbuttoning his shirt.

With equal deliberation he pretended to be unaware. "I noticed. Although Ori ships are generally more silver-white."

"Their propulsion burns blue," she defended, "which makes them blue-ish."

"Yes, I suppose it does," he agreed, as always entranced by the play of emotion across her expressive face. A blink and her mock-hurt look had changed to one of sultry humor. "And a trinium mine makes sense. What do you want in your stocking? An Al’kesh?"

"I don’t want anything in my stockings, Daniel. I’d hoped that had become abundantly obvious." Her hands were inside his shirt, under his tee, warm against the bare skin of his stomach. "Naked is the only way to go." The words were breathed directly in his ear, ghosting over his nerve endings before she returned her attention to removing his clothes. "Besides, the whole song is clearly a prelude to what we’re about to be doing."

He gave a huff of disbelieving laughter. "The next verses cover trimming the tree and belief. What does either have to do with sex?" When she merely arched an eyebrow, he pressed his forehead to her shoulder and groaned. "Not everything is a euphemism, Vala!"

"Oh, my poor Daniel. Still so innocent."

Although her words were full of false pity, the movement of her hands had him clearing his throat in an attempt to reassert himself. "Vala."

"I really _really_ do, believe in you," she sang, giving his belt a tug and unfastening his trousers, "let’s see if _you_ believe in _me_..." With a teasing waggle of her eyebrows she slid her hand inside, her mouth curving in a long, slow smile at the ample evidence of his ‘belief’.

Distantly amazed at her unceasing ability to twist almost anything she uttered, Daniel let the shudder and response of his body speak for him. Fisting her free hand in his shirt Vala pulled him closer, her breath warm against his chin before her lips brushed softly against his. "Shall we hurry down the chimney, darling?"

Closing his eyes he tugged her backward with him onto the bed, smiling a bit as he uttered the last word of the song in agreement, voice hoarse.

"Tonight."


End file.
